


Text Me Dirty

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Song Lyrics, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Prompt: Our group chat is mostly just Person A serenading the both of us with song lyrics and dirty messages oh my god this fucking dork…oh shit now I’m kinda aroused one of you fuckers meet me for lunch asap AUTony gets a text from Bucky in the middle of shooting practice. It isn't long before practice is the last thing that's on his mind.





	Text Me Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [music-magiclover2753](http://music-magiclover2753.tumblr.com/) for song suggestions.
> 
> Also, thank you [ Dailyau](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/148353097820/our-group-chat-is-mostly-just-person-a-serenading) and [ otpmusings](http://otpmusings.tumblr.com/) for the prompt.

Tony’s gauntlet beeped and he stopped in the middle of shooting practice at the firing range. He looked down at the forearm section where a tiny screen displayed messages sent to him. The integrated messaging system was a recent upgrade after having lost and/or had his phone crushed in battle one too many times, and Tony was still kicking himself for not installing it sooner.

Tony grinned as he read Bucky’s message.

**Call me any, anytime  
** **Call me (call me) my love  
** **You can call me any day or night  
** **Call me**

Tony chortled as he read the lyrics. He pressed a finger to the screen on his forearm to trigger speech-to-text mode. “Cute. Did you send that to Steve too? He’ll be jealous if you didn’t.”

A second after Tony sent off his message a new one popped up on the screen with Steve’s name attached to it.

**He did. Bucky, do you really want us to call you, or are you just serenading us through texts again?**

Tony shot off a repulsor blast as he waited for Bucky’s response.

He barely heard the beep as the target fell, but since Tony had been listening for sound he’d caught the quiet noise.

**Cover me with kisses, baby  
** **Cover me with love  
** **Roll me in designer sheets  
** **I’ll never get enough**

Tony quirked an eyebrow and once again spoke his response to the lyrics. “Is this a booty-text?”

Bucky had either predicted Tony’s response and had his next message ready to go, or Bucky had mastered texting far better than Tony had originally thought.

**I want to feel what love is  
** **I know you can show me**

There was another beep as Steve responded. **Haven’t we shown you enough? I’m still exhausted from yesterday.**

Tony snickered. “Aw, poor Steve. Can’t handle being in the middle?”

**I can handle it just fine, if you recall. Fury has been giving me a lot of assignments recently and my sleep schedule is now worse than yours. The serum is the only thing keeping me going.**

Steve wasn’t exaggerating. One of the reasons why Steve had been in the middle the other day was because he’d been gone for over week. Bucky and Tony had kept each other occupied, but that didn’t mean they didn’t miss their other boyfriend. The moment Steve had returned they had both taken it upon themselves to show him just how much they’d missed him.

Another beep and it was a message from Bucky.

**Shout, shout let it all out**

Tony chortled. “You enjoying the 80’s, Bucky?”

**I just wanna tell you how I’m feeling  
** **Gotta make you understand**

“Don’t you dare add on more to that!” Tony shouted, not that Bucky would hear the exclamation through the text.

There was a long pause in between texts, and Tony swore Bucky was just biding his time to tack on the next lyric to the song.

Did it count as being Rick Rolled though if the person just sent you the lyrics to the song and not the video?

Tony pondered this.

His gauntlet beeped.

**I’d been had, I was sad and blue  
** **But you made me feel  
** **Yeah, you made me feel  
** **Shiny and new**

Tony’s mouth went dry as he recognized the lyrics. “Um, not where I was expecting this to go.” He was flattered by what Bucky was suggesting though.

Steve responded at the same time Tony did; although at first Tony swore it was Bucky until he saw the name attached to the message.

**You’re so fine  
** **And you’re mine  
** **Make me strong, yeah you make me bold**

Tony swallowed. Great. Now Steve was in on it too.

Bucky responded instantly.

**Oh your love thawed out  
** **Yeah, your love thawed out  
** **What was scared and cold**

Tony groaned and covered his face. He was all for fun and games, but he was picturing Steve and Bucky singing the song, and well… he had a very vivid imagination. An imagination filled with images of rumpled sheets, clothes on the floor, wanton moans, and plenty of skin.

His gauntlet beeped, and he looked down to see he had a video message from Bucky.

Apprehensive about what he might see on the video, Tony glanced around to make sure no one else was within hearing range before he hit play.

“Like a virgin, hey!” Steve and Bucky sang on the video, and Tony jaw just about hit the pavement. His two boyfriends were naked with only a thin white sheet to cover themselves as they lay sprawled on the bed surrounded by pillows. “Touched for the very first time.”

“Like a virgin.” Their eyes were lit up with laughter as the sang to each other then turned toward the camera. “With your heartbeat next to mine.”

The video ended and Tony was so flummoxed he’d just stood there for ten seconds.

He then hit replay.

He watched the video seven times before a message from Steve popped up, and broke him out of his stupor.

**So are you going to join us or not?**

“Weren’t you the one complaining earlier?” Tony paused. “Wait. Were you with Bucky this whole time?”

**No, but I was close enough that if you don’t get here soon Bucky and I are going to run out of patience and really start without you. We’re tired of waiting.**

Tony sputtered. His two boyfriends were naked in bed and waiting for him.

Tony fired up the repulsors in his boots and flew off to the dorms. He didn’t care if the super soldier serum gave his boyfriends a few more rounds in them than him and that he wouldn’t miss out on anything if he were late.

He refused to miss a second of what Bucky and Steve had in store for him and each other.  


End file.
